Milk Maids of Jurai
by Lord22
Summary: When Kiyone and Mihoshi are forced to find new lodging on short notice, they end up going to the Alien Maiden Apartments. The rates are great, the building is beautiful, and the service is out of this world. Unfortunately, the management wants them as maids, not tenants, and they won't be taking no for an answer. Or limiting themselves to just the police officers... LEMON.
1. Kiyone and Mihoshi

**Chapter One: Kiyone and Mihoshi**

"What do you mean you're closing the apartments?" asked Kiyone Makibi.

The policeman sighed from where he stood in front of her door. "I'm sorry, Ms. Makibi, but there were some concerns raised about fire safety. The building is being closed down two days from now until repairs are finished.

"You have until then to find another place to stay."

Kiyone realized he was just doing his job. So she nodded and smiled. "Thank you, officer. We'll get started right away." She shut the door.

Only when she was alone did the buxom bluenette let her fury show. She threw her shoes on her bedroll. "Oh, this is just perfect! Where are we going to find a low rent apartment in two days?"

Mihoshi didn't seem nearly so concerned. The beautiful dark skinned blonde was lying in her bedroll idly. Without a care in the world. "Well, maybe we can go crash at Tenchi's place, you know?"

Kiyone sighed. "The kid already has Ryoko, Ayeka, Washu, and Sasami living under his roof. I don't want to impose on him unless I really have to." Her eyes went to their table where a number of magazines were strewn. "Let's check those magazines. They have lists of apartments."

Kiyone made her way over and began to sort through them. Nothing came up just yet. Then Mihoshi glanced up with a magazine. "Hey Kiyone, what about this?"

Kiyone looked up and saw a red magazine. On the cover was a picture of a smiling red-haired girl with exaggerated proportions. Proportions achieved with photoshop if the laws of biology were any guide. Kiyone made her way over and took the magazine. "I don't recognize this magazine? Where did you get it?"

"I found it in a pile," said Mihoshi.

Kiyone frowned. "Well, I didn't order it. Maybe it came free in the mail. Let me see." She flipped through it to the description. "Hmm, high quality, low rent apartments. Can be rented on short notice. And it's not very far from here. It's perfect for our purposes.

"That's weird, that address is near us. But I've never seen it."

"Why don't we check it out, Kiyone? It could be nice," asked Mihoshi.

"We may as well," said Kiyone, before going to put on her jacket. "Come on, Mihoshi."

* * *

The two policewomen entered the Alien Maiden Apartments a little under an hour later. At the front desk was a beautiful dark-skinned woman who was sitting and typing with her legs crossed. As they came to the counter, she looked up and smiled.

"Hello, and welcome to the Alien Maiden Apartments, how can we help you?" said the woman.

Kiyone had to ask. "Why the name?"

"Style points." said woman. "Are you interested in purchasing a room?"

Kiyone sighed. She did not want to admit what brought her here. Still, something about this place put her on edge. The way the woman looked over her was almost hungry. "We're interested in looking into one. We have to move in a hurry, and well, you know..."

"Only too well." said the woman. "We've had a lot of stories like that." She stood up. "Follow me, Ms. Makibi. And Ms. Kuramitsu is welcome as well."

Kiyone glanced back. "Mihoshi, could you wait here while I look at things?"

"Sure Kiyone," said Mihoshi, before sitting down.

And so Kiyone was led through the halls. As they did, something occurred to Kiyone. "How did they know our names?" she wondered. Maybe it was an establishment by someone from off-world? They might have familiarized themselves with Galaxy Police personnel.

The halls themselves were lovely. They were almost opulent, with clear, clean windows and floors that shone. The rugs were elaborate and very fine. More and more Kiyone began to wonder if she'd gone to the right place.

As she walked, she saw something strange. She saw an orange haired girl with absolutely enormous breasts. She was kneeling on the floor, cleaning it, pushing a sponge back and forth. Her huge ass was thrust into the air and swaying as she did so, showing off her pink panties. As Kiyone walked by, she felt a heat coming into her body, just looking at her.

The maid glanced up and smiled. It was the girl from the picture. No photoshop had been used on this girl unless it had been on reality. Kiyone averted her eyes, feeling a blush coming from her face. Just what kind of place was this?

"Don't mind Orihime." said the woman. "She's very friendly. You'll come to see a lot more of her if you end up staying with us."

And then she came to the room itself. The ceiling was huge with elaborate designs. There was a hot tub in the bathroom and all kinds of luxuries. This wasn't right at all. "Wow, this is nice," said Kiyone. "Are you sure you didn't take us to one of your higher rent rooms?"

"No, Kiyone, this room is for you and you alone." said the woman.

"What?" said Kiyone, glancing back.

But the woman was gone. The door shut. Kiyone moved over to it and tried to open it, but it was ceiled shut. Then green gas began to pour into the room. Quickly Kiyone took a breathe and looked for a window. But there wasn't any. She slammed herself against the door as the gas drew nearer.

The door wouldn't open. Reaching for her pistol, Kiyone found she had left it behind. The gas was all around her now, and she was losing her breath. At last, she gasped and breathed in.

She struggled to stay away, stumbled forward, and then collapsed to the ground. Her vision went black.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey Kiyone..." said the woman's voice.

Kiyone's eyes opened blearily before she was jolted away by an electric shock. She shuddered and looked around. Kiyone was within a dark metal room, and the light above her burned her eyes. She tried to shield them with a hand, but she found her arms and legs were bound in a spread eagle position. Pulling her head up, she saw she was dressed in nothing but her underwear and lying on a slanted metal table.

"What... what is this?" said Kiyone.

"I have to admit, I wasn't really sure about how to go about this acquisition." continued the woman over the loudspeaker. "I mean, I could use the old methods, but I like to do something special for my girls."

"Who are you?" asked Kiyone. "Where am I?"

"You are in my lab," said Mistress. "As for who I am, you can just call me 'Mistress.'"

Kiyone thought about Mihoshi? Was she alright? Maybe she had wandered off while they were looking at the room. If so, she might be rescued, but she couldn't count on the fact. Stall, she needed to stall. "Is that some kind of code name?"

"Code name?" she laughed. "Now that is in the spirit of things, isn't it?

"But no, Mistress is just what I am. To you. And to all my other acquisitions."

"You don't know who you're dealing with," said Kiyone. "Kidnapping a member of the Galaxy Police is a serious criminal offense. I suggest you release me before- Mph!" And then something morphed between her teeth. A ballgag. She was wearing a ballgag.

"Still, there is such a thing as too much conversation." said the woman. "I'm not a fan of witty one-liners. And you, my dear little secret agent, will not be making a dramatic last-minute escape.

"Let's begin."

There was a moment of silence. Then the lights went let. What appeared to be a colossal metal laser gun came out of the ceiling and pointed itself below Kiyone's legs.

"Mmmph!" said Kiyone. What was that thing?

"Oh, don't worry." said the woman. "It's not going to hurt you. This beam of light is a transformation beam, tailored to turn you into what I desire. It's going to work its way up the table little by little until it hits you. You have three minutes to escape before it starts the transformation.

"Once you are transformed the process will begin on your partner, Mihoshi. And you'll have an intimate part in that stage." Another moment of silence. "Begin."

The transformation beam began to work its way up the table. Kiyone struggled in her restraints. She tried to work her hands out of the wrist holders with her escape training. But no matter how she worked at it, she couldn't get free. Then she thought that if she could get at least one leg free, she could dodge the beam, or knock the gun away.

But nothing she could do make a difference. The beam was now halfway to her body. Sweat dripped from her brow as her struggles intensified. If that thing hit her, what would it do to her? Would she be turned into some kind of monster?

That girl, Orihime.

Kiyone had thought her proportions were completely unnatural. Was that what was going to happen to her? Turned into that and dressed in a maid costume? No, no she'd never submit to that!

The beam was half an inch away now. Her entire body was tingling by the proximity.

"And... times up." said her captor.

The transformation beam hit her.

Instantly heat filled Kiyone's entire body. She shuddered as she felt the heat growing hotter and hotter within her. Then it began to focus between her legs and in her chest, and on her behind. Suddenly Kiyone realized that as she bucked to get free, she landed higher with each thrust. Her hips began to widen before her eyes as well. Then her breasts began to swell outward, larger and larger. Her already massive mammaries grew to obscene proportions.

And then, as her tits grew to nearly the size of her head, her bra snapped and fell to either side. Kiyone felt that other heat intensify. She felt something growing between her legs. She moaned in pleasure as it hardened, developing and growing until she saw it.

Coming out of her body was now a gigantic foot long dick. It was fully erect and standing completely upright. This couldn't be happening!

The beam died down, little by little and she was left, breathing desperately.

How did she have a dick? And how was she going to function with this kind of body? She'd be laughed out of the Galaxy Police Headquarters. Though it could have been worse, she was nowhere near that Orihime girl's size.

Could Washu reverse this?

"Oh, I forgot to mention, this transformation is irreversible unless I will otherwise," said Mistress. Why was she thinking of her that way?

Kiyone began to thrash in her bindings, sending her enormous tits, bouncing. As she bucked, she became even more erect. Her behind bounced off the table repeatedly. She thrashed and screamed, but nothing she did could get her loose.

"Now that is a beautiful dick," said Mistress. "And don't worry, you'll be able to take as well as fill. I may even reverse the process when I get a proper breeding stud for you.

"But let's move on."

The transformation beam shot down again, hitting Kiyone's dick head on. As it did, she found her leg muscles tightening. Little by little, her heels were being forced upwards, and she couldn't move them back down. Her feet were pointed down now and couldn't be moved by much.

"I've always felt women looked better in heels," said Mistress. "So you're going to have to wear them from now on. I'm reshaping your leg muscles so you can only walk on those beautiful toes of yours.

"Now it's time for your outfit."

The beam changed color from red to purple. As it shot into Kiyone, she found the remnants of her clothes disappearing. A mirror came down from the ceiling, and she saw as a frilly blue and black maid outfit appeared on her body. It was designed to cling to her every curve, and her arms and legs were covered in nets. Two nine inch heels adorned her feet, and she had a frilly bow on her head.

Kiyone blushed in humiliation as she saw the huge tent in her skirt. There had to be a way to release this.

"Now that is beautiful," said Mistress. "Now why don't you stand up?"

The locks on her body were unleashed. Kiyone leaned to her feet, but she couldn't go any further. She struggled to stay on her feet in the heels, managing to stand up straight. Her arms went to her sides, and she stood there, unable to move.

"Good," said Mistress. "Now, behind you is a curtain. You are going to turn around and walk to it. But you're going to do it sexily. Sway your hips and raise those wonderful legs of yours high."

Kiyone did so. She turned around and despite her best efforts, had to walk toward the pink curtain. Mistress had ordered it. She swayed her hips with an exaggerated strut and raised her leg high to show off her body as she walked. The result was a seductive stride which sent her blushing as she came to the curtain.

"Now thrust it aside," said Mistress.

Kiyone raised a hand, even though her every fiber was demanding she stop. Taking hold of the curtain, she pulled it aside. And beyond she saw Mihoshi.

The buxom blonde was chained to the ceiling, her bare body on display in a small metal chamber. She was stark naked, her beautiful body available. Her eyes looked up hopefully, as Kiyone felt the tent in her skirt become all the more unbearable.

"Kiyone... Kiyone what's going on?" asked Mihoshi.

"Now I'm going to give you a choice, Kiyone," said Mistress. "You can have your way with Mihoshi willingly right now. Or you can be forced, and both of you will suffer the consequences.

"Please say no."

Kiyone's skirt was thrown aside by her own hands; her lacey panties pulled down. She took hold of her own length and stayed in place. Nothing was forcing her to go forward. Kiyone refused, she wouldn't do this, she refused to do this.

"Kiyone..." murmured Mihoshi, eyes fluttering open.

"Well, you refused. Now it's time for the forcing," said Mistress.

Instantly Kiyone surged into action without her will. She pressed her lips against Mihoshi, plunging her dick home as she did. Kiyone rutted against Mihoshi, who moaned, even as they kissed with more and more passion. Kiyone's hands ran up against Mihoshi's breasts, as she felt the heat returning to her.

"Funny, isn't it?" asked Mistress. "That maid outfit may be frilly, but it's designed to seize control of your physical body. It can manipulate your muscles remotely and force you to do my bidding. So your little refusal didn't accomplish anything but extra fun for me."

Kiyone thrust again and again as she felt the pressure building. With a moan, she pushed Mihoshi's head into her bosom as she came and came hard. As her cum spurted into Mihoshi's insides, Mihoshi looked up and moaned.

Instantly Kiyone's partner began to grow. Her ample breasts exploded outward in size, her hips widened. Soon she was an exact match for Kiyone. And a maid outfit soon followed, colored yellow instead of blue. The chains let go, and Mihoshi and Kiyone both struck poses within the chamber. Their rumps touched each other and their breasts stuck out, their arms raised. A matching ballgag filled Mihoshi's mouth.

As they did, Kiyone fixed her outfit, even as her dick receded into her. How was this even possible?

"Now Mihoshi is ready," said Mistress. "Why don't we get to your punishments."

Kiyone couldn't wait. No, that wasn't right. She was here against her will.

Then her already enormous breasts began to grow larger still. The same happened for Mihoshi. Her hips expanded an equal amount. Their clothes conformed to the new sizes as their boobs became more than four times the size of their heads. And they were still growing. At the same time, Kiyone felt her arms being pulled back behind her and bound together by leather straps. Mihoshi had the same thing happen to her.

And Kiyone was feeling an increasing pressure within. She also felt a tingling on her lips. Looking to Mihoshi saw that the blonde's lips were becoming poutier by the second. Kiyone guessed they matched.

"Now that is nice," said Mistress. The curtains shut on the chamber, and Kiyone held her pose. She felt they were going up, like in an elevator. But to what? "By the way, unlike that cock of yours, this one is permanent. I like your new look.

"Still, it's not all play and no work." The doors slid aside, and Kiyone and Mihoshi strutted out of the chamber seductively. As they emerged, they came before their Mistress. She smiled and moved forward to take off their ballgags one by one.

Kiyone could have spoken. But she should wait for Mistress' permission first. What? Why was she thinking like this? It didn't make sense!

"I think it's time you got to work on your new job," said Mistress, motioning around her at a dining room. It had recently been used, and there were all kinds of smudges and dirt on the floor from people's feet. "You'll be using a mop instead of a gun." Mistress summoned a mop and bucket on wheels, filled with water. Driving the mop handle up, she drove it through Kiyone's cleavage so it was wedged there. "Only it'll be wedged between those magnificent breasts of yours.

"Do you understand, Kiyone?"

"Yes, Mistress," said Kiyone. She would pretend to be subservient until she could find a way to escape.

"Of course," said Mihoshi, smiling.

"Good," said Mistress. "Now, why don't you get started. And don't worry, I'll be getting some more help to work with you soon enough. There will be plenty of maids at the end of this. And you'll have other, more pleasant duties, soon enough."

Kiyone and Mihoshi got to work at once. Kiyone worked hard, putting her full effort into mopping up the floors. It was difficult moving the chairs and tables with nothing but their legs. But at least they got to admire each other.

Kiyone put her full effort into serving Mistress' will. After all, she needed to be known as a model employee if she was going to escape. Besides, being a maid was a step up from giving traffic tickets...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So this is a companion piece to another series I made in the Bleach Fandom, Milk Maid Transformation. I decided to expand it to the Tenchi Muyo series. Don't worry, any crossover will provide necessary context.

This will be, primarily, a Tenchi Muyo fanfic. Any crossover characters will be there as supporting cast.

For now, enjoy this mindless smut.


	2. Capture and Corruption

**Chapter Two: Capture and Corruption**

Ayeka and Ryoko had been looking all day. They'd set up missing posters, checked all their previous jobs. But nobody had seen Kiyone or Mihoshi for nearly a week.

Finally, they met in front of an apartment and sighed.

"So you haven't seen her?" asked Ryoko. The curvaceous space pirate had her cyan hair tied behind her head. She was clad in a white, button up shirt that showed off her cleavage. A gray skirt hardly covered her legs.

Ayeka shook her head sadly. She was dressed in a more conservative version of the same outfit. To be fair, the purple-haired princess had less to show off. A fact she was somewhat jealous about, though she'd never admitted it to Ryoko. "Where could she be. Nobody has seen her for weeks."

"Do you suppose she's gone on vacation somewhere?" asked Ryoko.

"She'd have told us," said Ayeka. "And I already consulted the Galaxy Police. They have no idea where she or Mihoshi is."

Ryoko looked at a magazine shop. "Why don't we check in there?"

"I suppose it is worth a try," said Ayeka.

Together the two entered the magazine store. Ayeka approached the cashier and raised the picture of Kiyone and Mihoshi. They were posing inside what looked to be a mansion. "Excuse me, have you seen either of these women?"

The cashier blinked. "Well, I've seen someone like her. Not exactly the same, though."

"Where?" asked Ryoko.

"On one of the new magazines we just got in." said the cashier, reaching under the desk. "Here?"

She took out a red magazine and opened it. On the page were Kiyone and Mihoshi. Kiyone was standing provocatively with her chest stuck out. And what a chest it was, absolutely gigantic. Her hand was on an enlarged hip, and in one hand she was holding feather duster. Her eyes were half-lidded, and her lips were puckered as if blowing a kiss.

Mihoshi, meanwhile, had been enlarged just as much. She was bending over to clean a tile floor, her colossal rear raised as she glanced back with a bright, innocent smile. Her huge breasts were rubbing against the ground. There was sponge tied to it, while her hands were tied behind her back, a feather duster in her hands,

"A pinup magazine?" said Ayeka, blushing.

"That... that looks like Kiyone and Mihoshi," said Ryoko, looking surprised. She quickly bought the magazine.

"But how do they look like that?" asked Ayeka. "And why are they posing for pinup pictures.

"Excuse me, where did this picture come from?"

"It's from the Alien Maiden Apartments." said the cashier. "They have all the most beautiful girls. The maids there have side jobs as call girls and performers."

"C-call girls!" said Ayeka.

They left quickly. They walked out into the street as the sun began to fade into the sky. Ayeka couldn't believe this. Were they clones? Lookalikes? But if so, where had the real Kiyone and Mihoshi gone? "I can't believe that Kiyone and Mihoshi could ever participate in such a thing willingly."

"We should go there right away and see what's up." said Ryoko. "I'll be if we threaten the right person we can find out what's going on here."

"Hold on a minute, Ryoko," said Ayeka. "If they did capture Mihoshi and Kiyone, they must be very powerful. And if they are lookalikes, then we need to know how. If we just rush in, it might be a trap."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" asked Ryoko.

Ayeka considered this. "We ought to head to Washu and ask for her help."

"Oh come on, Princess," said Ryoko. "What are you, scared?"

"I'm not scared," said Ayeka. "Unlike you, I have a sense of caution!"

"Caution, schmaution," said Ryoko, raising an eyebrow. "We're some of the most powerful people in the universe, and you want to go running to Washu."

"I'm not scared," said Ayeka.

"Then prove it," said Ryoko. "We have no idea what they're doing to Kiyone and Mihoshi. So let's go save them without going back."

"Fine!" said Ayeka. "We'll do it! But if this goes badly, it's your fault!"

"Whatever you say," said Ryoko. "Now let's go."

The Alien Maiden Apartments were very large indeed. They were set within a skyscraper that loomed high over the entire region. Ayeka was surprised she hadn't seen it before. She was equally astonished that the streets were empty. The red neon sign above the letters featured the posing silhouette of a maid, sitting in a seductive pose.

There were no cars or people around.

"I have a bad feeling about this place, Ryoko," said Ayeka, regretting agreeing to come. "We should head back."

"Oh come on, Princess," said Ryoko. "What are they going to do, sic the maid service on us?"

"This is serious, Ryoko," said Ayeka. "We should at least have a strategy."

"Fine," said Ryoko, "what are we going to do then?"

Ayeka considered that. "We should head in through a side door. If we go in the front, they may know we're coming."

They moved around the side of the building and found a door. It was locked, but Ryoko just phased on through. A moment later it was unlocked, and they slipped in.

The inside of the hotel was very pretty. This kind of luxury was commonplace for Ayeka, but even she was impressed.

"Let's split up," said Ryoko. "We'll cover more ground."

As she tried to rush off, Ayeka gripped Ryoko by the ear. "No, you don't. We'll stick together as we move through here. Now come on."

And she dragged her off.

"Let me go!" said Ryoko. "I've infiltrated places like this before. I can handle this."

"No, you will cannot," said Ayeka. "You'll get sidetracked like you did when we sent you to get food."

"Oh right, well how about the time you stranded us on earth," said Ryoko, phasing out.

"I don't need to take that from you Ryoko," said Ayeka, turning to her.

"Feel free to do something about it," said Ayeka.

Princess and Space Pirate glared at each other. A line of fire passed between them as they stared at each other. Then, Ayeka mastered herself. She stood up. "...We must focus on rescuing Kiyone."

Ryoko sighed. "Fine."

* * *

Kiyone had to maintain appearances.

That was why she was sucking Mistress' newly grown, huge red dick. She pretended to enjoy the salty, delicious taste as she deepthroated it. So that Mistress would think she was loyal, Kiyone used her tongue to pleasure her beneath the desk. Mistress paid no heed as she looked at her computers, typing constantly.

Neither did she make any attempt to resist Mihoshi. The bubbly blonde had her head in Kiyone's huge tits as she used her own breasts to massage Kiyone's dick. Kiyone pretended to enjoy the wonderful sensation, her hands groping Mihoshi's rump. And Mihoshi more than returned the favor.

Finally, Mistress drew herself out and leaned back. "I must say, Kiyone. You and Mihoshi have fit right into your new role."

It was working. Mistress was convinced that Kiyone had submitted. Kiyone smiled and saluted. "Yes, thank you, Mistress."

Mistress cupped her cheek. "I'll have to think about finding a different career for you. Something based on your status as a police officer." Then she looked up to her computer. Grabbing Kiyone by the hair, Mistress pulled her up and made her look at it.

There was Ayeka and Ryoko in the halls. Had they come to rescue Kiyone?

Kiyone must maintain appearances until she saw an opportunity. But was this an opportunity? Mistress pressed her cheek against Kiyone and gripped her by the throat. "Hmm, it looks like we've got some of your friends coming to investigate your disappearance. Well, I was hoping to add Ayeka and Ryoko to the staff."

She stood from her chair, and Kiyone's dick receded as she was tossed onto Mihoshi. Kiyone made sure to fall so her ass was raised in the air. She must maintain appearance. "Still, why don't we bring you to meet them."

"Yes, Mistress," said Kiyone.

Mistress motioned with one hand, and two long beams of light, one yellow, one blue shot out. They wrapped around Kiyone and Mihoshi's legs. The two of them were pulled into the air as the light ropes crawled all over them. It wrapped around their huge breasts and provocatively tied to them.

From there they brought their legs behind their backs, tying them in place. Then their legs were tied together, just loose enough so they could walk. Then they were lowered to the ground, and Mistress began to walk them.

"Kiyone, are we going to meet Ryoko and Ayeka?" asked Mihoshi.

"Quiet Mihoshi," said Kiyone, "focus on appearances. We have to look our best."

And look their best they did. Mihoshi and Kiyone walked behind Mistress. As they did, they rolled their hips, so their huge asses swayed back and forth. They stuck out their tits, so they bounced up and down with vigor. When their mammaries rose to their height with each step, they covered up their chins.

Kiyone raised her head high as if she was proud of her status as a maid. Several times they passed patrons who eyed them up. None of the patrons were human, Kiyone had begun to notice. Some of them looked human, but once they got into the bedroom, the appearances fell away. They were something else.

It didn't matter.

As a Galaxy Policewoman Kiyone had been permanently trapped in a dead end job. Mihoshi was a weight around her neck that kept her on the lowest level. But here at the Alien Maiden Apartments she and Mihoshi were kept close to Mistress. They earned vast amounts of money for Mistress and seemed like her favorite of all the maids here.

Of course, she was still going to escape.

They rounded the corner and came face to face with Ayeka and Ryoko in an empty hall. Mistress walked forward as Kiyone and Mihoshi both took their places on either flank. They were not allowed to speak without reason.

Mistress opened her arms. "Welcome to the Alien Maiden Apartments ladies. I'm afraid you're supposed to come through the front doors."

"You," said Ayeka. "What did you do to Kiyone and Mihoshi?"

Mistress stepped back and wrapped her arms around Kiyone and Mihoshi. Kiyone tried to control her blush as Mistress drew them near. "Why, I just offered them new employment." She eyed up Ayeka and Ryoko. Kiyone didn't blame them. Both of them were ideal maid material. "Speaking of which, I think you ladies would work with them well."

Ryoko surged forward, but even as they did, panels opened in the walls. Metal tendrils shot out and grabbed her. Ayeka leaped back and summoned her logs, only to be grabbed from below. The tendrils reached into their clothes, shocking them as they tore off their clothes.

As they did, Kiyone felt something grip her feet. She resisted the urge to look down as she heard panels open beneath them. Metal tendrils climbed up her and Mihoshi's huge thighs. Then they scaled past to wrap around their gigantic breasts. Mihoshi and Kiyone were turned around to face each other as Ayeka and Ryoko thrashed.

Kiyone heard them scream. Despite herself, she looked over and saw Ayeka and Ryoko being pulled into the floor. The panels shut. Then Mistress turned to them. "Well, we'll have some fun with them in a little while.

"For now, I believe you ladies are developing well. The transformation beam took a while to finish the job. But my last scans of you indicated you are ready for another kind of fun."

Kiyone felt something clamp over her nipples. At the same time, the tendrils plunged into Kiyone's nethers regions. Another drove itself between her butt cheeks. Kiyone let out a moan before another metal limb drove itself down her mouth.

Energy began to pour into them.

And then Kiyone felt it. Something was growing within her chest that began to jiggle and bounce with the force of the suction. Mihoshi was moaning like a cow, and it was all Kiyone could do not to join her.

Then she felt it.

Milk poured from her nipples and into the arms. It poured out faster and faster until the tendrils couldn't suck it all up. Milk began to drench their maid outfits as they were fucked faster and faster. Kiyone couldn't bear it, she was being driven over the edge. And all the while milk was pouring from her bosom.

Finally, she came and came hard. Mihoshi did as well. Even as the tendrils were withdrawn from them, Mistress motioned. The energy bindings tying them broke apart and they were standing there. The tears in their outfits faded.

On instinct, they struck poses.

"Well," said Mistress, "you've both been trained very well, haven't you?"

"Yes, Mistress," said Kiyone. "We live to serve you. This is the best career I've ever had."

"Yeah," said Mihoshi. "I mean back when we were working in the Galaxy Police we had some of the worst statistics on the force."

"Mihoshi!" said Kiyone. "You always say too much! You're embarrassing me! You can't-"

Then Mihoshi moved forward and kissed her. Kiyone stared as Mihoshi drew back. Her mouth open, then closed. Then she leaned in and returned the favor. Before long they were sharing spit, their hands running over each other. Then tendrils of energy shot out and wrapped around them, pulling them apart.

"I'm glad you ladies are so enthusiastic," said Mistress. "But I've got to talk business with you. You see, I'd like to offer you two a promotion?"

"A promotion?" asked Kiyone, heart leaping. Was it possible?

"Yes," said Mistress. "You see, the transformation beam is still experimental when I used it on you. The first thing I tested on you was the expansion ray. Once your body adapted to that, I used the milk ray, increasing your body's milk production.

"But I find I like the two of you more than as mere milkmaids. I want you two to become my assistants in bringing new women into the fold. Interested?"

This was such a great opportunity. Kiyone could rise in the ranks. And she'd have an opportunity to use her influence to escape, and free some of the other girls. She looked to Mihoshi, who nodded. Then she looked back to Mistress. "We're in."

"Good," said Mistress. "Your first tests will be those beautiful intruders. Ryoko and Ayeka."

This was going to such a great chance to test herself. And also free Ryoko and Ayeka.


	3. Cosmic Expansion Meltdown

**Chapter Three: Cosmic Expansion Meltdown**

Ayeka's eyes opened and tried to focus. She found herself bound in a spread eagle position by levitation devices. She was completely naked, her slim body on full display. The room she was in was made of stone and mortar and sitting in front of her was Kiyone Makibi. "What the... Where am I? Kiyone, is that you?"

Kiyone stood up proudly. "Hello, Ayeka. I'm here to oversee your conversion."

She moved forward, swaying her widened hips seductively. Ayeka pulled back as she reached out as Kiyone cupped her cheek. "Conversion, what are you talking about? Release me at once! I am a Princess of Jurai! Do you hear me! I am-"

"We'll deal with Jurai soon enough," said Kiyone. "For now Mistress has decided to make a game of this."

Ayeka blushed. "-game? What game?"

"You and Ryoko are both going to be transformed," said Kiyone, pressing forward so her gigantic breasts. They were now pressed against Ayeka's small ones. "But the exact manner of the transformation will be in your control." She kissed her for a long, passionate moment. Then she drew back and strutted over to a console.

Pressing a button, Kiyone caused the ceiling to open. Out of it came a long gunlike ray that pointed directly at Ayeka. Kiyone smiled confidently. "These devices pour constant streams of energy into you until you have grown to a certain extent. If you were to create an energy shield, it would deflect a large portion of that power.

"That power will then be transferred to Ryoko.

"But, keep in mind, she's getting the same deal you are." She began to type on the console.

"Kiyone, wait you don't need to do this," said Ayeka hurriedly.

"Oh but I do," said Kiyone. "As long as I'm pretending to be a good, docile servant for Mistress, I can eventually stage an escape for all of us." The gun began to charge, glowing with a bright orange light.

Ayeka thrashed in her bindings and formed an energy shield at the same time. She had to get through to Kiyone somehow. "Then let's stage an escape now!"

Kiyone shook her head. "That is the first thing she'll expect, Ayeka. I have to wait for her to let her guard down." Then she turned and curtsied, the very image of a loyal maid, baring her cleavage before Ayeka. Her body was scarcely contained within the frilly lace.

Why was Ayeka thinking of this?

Kiyone turned back to the console. "Now, let's begin."

"No, Kiyone! Kiyone!" cried Ayeka.

Kiyone pressed a button, and the machine fired.

* * *

Ryoko came to find herself bound spread eagle in a room of red stone. The cyan-haired space pirate's voluptuous form was bared for anyone to see. Sitting on the far end of the room was Mihoshi, playing with a yoyo.

The gigantic titted blonde's chest and ass were bouncing with every movement she made. She was smiled and bobbing her butt up and down.

"Mihoshi? What's going on?" asked Ryoko.

Mihoshi looked up brightly, and as she did, the yoyo landed in her cleavage and was gone. She stood up straight and saluted, sending her tits bouncing even more. "Oh right, I'm not supposed to do that anymore." Instead, she curtsied and bowed, but nearly fell over in the process. "You've been captured, silly. Mistress told me to orient you. You and Ayeka are going to be transformed into milkmaids.

"But Mistress is really nice. So she's had me and Kiyone give you and Ayeka a chance.

"If you channel your energy, you can create a shield. That'll filter out some of the energy in the transformation ray. But when it's deflected it'll be transferred over to Ayeka."

"Stop screwing around Mihoshi! Let me out of here!" snapped Ryoko.

Mihoshi made her way over to a console and began to type while humming to herself. "It's going to be so great being Milk Maids with you. Maybe we can get some of the others involved, or bring in Tenchi later.

"And press." She pressed a button, and a gun came out of the ceiling to aim at her. It then began charging. Ryoko quickly raised a shield as Mihoshi fished the yoyo out of her cleavage and went for the door.

"Mihoshi, Mihoshi come back and let me out!" cried Ryoko.

But Mihoshi was already gone.

* * *

Kiyone and Mihoshi were being bound spread eagle. Their frilly blouses had been pulled down to reveal their nipples and suction cups were applied. Mistress then lowered two more guns pointing at their nethers.

"Mistress, why are we being bound like this?" asked Kiyone.

Mistress smiled. "Well, I fully expect Ryoko at least will try to use her powers offensively to counteract the beam. If she does that, it may produce more expansion energy than can be channeled.

"If so, it'll go into you ladies."

Kiyone shifted. Were they going to get even larger? Her gaze turned to her already gigantic cleavage. If she got much bigger, she'd never be able to escape. "Mistress, I'm... I'm not sure I'll be of much use if I get any bigger than this."

Mistress slapped her breasts, sending them bouncing and her moaning. Then she leaned in to kiss her. "Trust me, Kiyone. I have use for all shapes and sizes. And here, we go."

Screens opened to reveal Ayeka and Ryoko in place. Kogs surrounded Ayeka, and they were absorbing the orange energy as it came. Ryoko meanwhile had created a red shield that prevented energy from getting through. Mistress admired it.

"Hmm, so Ayeka is summoning her logs to absorb energy instead of blocking it," said Mistress. "Clever, that's preventing anyone from expanding. Meanwhile, Ryoko is forming a very solid defense.

"From the looks of things, neither one is expanding at all.

"Oh, this is going to be good."

Kiyone blinked. "What do you mean, Mistress? If no one is expanding our effort is a failure."

"The machine pours a neverending stream of energy into them until one of them reaches a given size," said Mistress. "It then pours the remaining energy into them equally. When the machine faces a powerful defense, it automatically increases in intensity." As she spoke the orange energy shooting into Ayeka became denser and denser. The same could be said for Ryoko. Princess and Space Pirate were gritting their teeth as they tried to hold on. "But right now, Ayeka's strategy is resulting in massive amounts of energy being store away in her logs. Neither one has expanded at all. And the machine is constantly escalating the flow of energy."

Now the beams shooting into them at a still larger rate. It was thicker than Ayeka and Ryoko were tall. The entire rooms were being tinged orange.

"Do you think maybe the machine will get overloaded or something?" asked Mihoshi.

"Oh, I doubt that," said Mistress. "The system has been perfected over a long and very storied career."

"What if it does?" asked Kiyone.

Mistress seemed to consider it. "Well, then the transformation energy generator will probably go critical." Ryoko began to thrash heavily. "Hmm, Ryoko seems to be getting frustrated, isn't she? I wonder if she'll try attacking." Ryoko's body went transparent again and again but to no avail. As she did, some orange energy leaked through, and her breasts doubled in size in only a moment. Ryoko moaned but sealed the breach. "Oh, she's trying to phase through her restraints again. She wavered a bit there. A bit of expansion. Now she's outright angry, isn't she?"

Ryoko began to pulse with red energy. It built up within her larger and larger until her entire body was glowing red. Mistress whistled. "From the looks of things, Ryoko is charging her energy for something big. Far bigger than she expects." Ayeka's logs began to shake. "And Ayeka is beginning to hit her limit."

Then Ayeka's logs also began to charge themselves with power. Mistress licked her lips. "Oh my, Ayeka appears to be charging her strength as well.

"They're both planning an all or nothing attack." She glanced back. "Well, I am certainly glad I moved you ladies into a subspace for this next part. I'm not sure we'd have a building left at the end of this otherwise.

"Here we go."

The attack came.

The blasts shot against the energy of the device, holding it in place for only a moment. Then they surged on through and hit the machine. As it did, there was a cracking, and the guns exploded. The walls cracked and shattered. A wave of orange energy washed over Kiyone and Mihoshi. It obliterated their bindings and leaving them floating in a many-colored void.

And then the transformation began. Kiyone saw Ryoko and Ayeka's chests and asses expanding at the same moment. She and Mihoshi also began to grow, larger and larger. Their maid outfits stretched and shattered as oceans of bosom poured out. They lowered beneath their knees and still lower.

Mistress rose high above them as they grew and grew. Each individual bosom of each girl was now twice as large as they were tall. They were a perfect mirror on the other side. Still, they grew so that their cleavages soon obscured their vision in everything but up.

Kiyone moaned as she felt her bosom collide with Ayeka and Ryoko. She was being pushed back as her own body grew to ever more titanic proportions. Literally at this point, for the girls were now sandwiched between their own bodies. They were now larger than office buildings and still growing.

Would this never end?

Did Kiyone want it to end?

The growth was slowing somewhat. But it still continued at a steady pace as Mistress appeared before them, smiling. "Now that, girls, was absolutely stunning. This footage will make me a killing on the market."

"Is... is it over?" gasped Ryoko.

How did Kiyone hear her?

"You four have more than exceeded my expectations, but not yet," said Mistress. "You see, the generator has just overheated. Right now you have it wedged between your cleavages. And it's about to explode.

"When it does, it will release a truly massive wave of expansion energy.

"At the end of it, I don't expect there will be a subspace capable of holding you four. Have fun."

There was a surge of expansion energy, and Kiyone felt a slight heat on her left breast as it washed over her. Their bodies began to grow again, faster than they did before. With every passing moment, their growth increased in speed. A vision came to her, Kiyone could see Ryoko and Ayeka moaning. She could see Mihoshi too.

Larger and larger, they were expanding beyond the size of any building possible. Beyond the size of mountains and yet it did not stop. Finding comparisons for the sizes they were growing too soon become impossible. They eclipsed the size of moons and planets and suns, even solar systems, and yet the speed only increased.

Then Mistress was with them. Watching as their own bodies hit something. A barrier and they began to close around them. "Very interesting. It appears that there is still residual energy pouring out from the generator. Which means you'll keep expanding like this until the energy completely fades.

"By my calculations, it could be millions of years."

"Mistress... how can I serve you like this?" asked Kiyone. The size just kept on increasing, and she could do nothing.

"So nice of you to ask, Kiyone," said Mistress, petting her hair. "Sorry, ladies. I don't reduce sizes, only increase them. And right now, you are so big that bringing you back to the material plane would put the universe at risk.

"Fortunately, I came prepared." She opened a console. "You ladies are now gods of T and A. I'm going to create avatars for you in the material plane. Oh, and as long as you're here. I believe I'll have to find you some clients to service..."

Mistress began to type.

Something gave way, the barriers of the subspace. The four women were cast into a void between dimensions. As they did, glowing creatures beyond time and space descended on them. Infinite tentacles surged down to grab ahold of them. They groped their still growing bosoms. Suction cups larger than reality itself were applied to their nipples and began to suck. They could feel the tentacles driving themselves into their bodies. Others crept through their cleavages and penetrated them.

Ryoko struggled as she was penetrated in all holes. Before long, however, she was being thrust into. Ayeka cried aloud in pleasure as she suffered the same fate. Then she went limp, allowing them to do as they willed with her. Mihoshi enthusiastically nabbed a tentacle between her lips. She sucked on it like candy. Kiyone merely smiled and let them take her.

On and on they were worked, driven to the absolute edge and then over it. All four of them came, and as they did oceans of milk poured from their nipples into the tentacles. As the creatures began again, their minds were drawn away.

But they could be returned at any time.

* * *

Kiyone and Mihoshi were back to their old proportions before Ayeka and Ryoko's breaking. Ayeka and Ryoko were not. Their bodies had been expanded so that they were comparable to the other two. Ryoko wore a red maid outfit, and her bosom was larger, even than Kiyone's. A defiant, angry expression was on her face. Ayeka was smaller than the others in the chest area, but her hips were out of this world. Her expression was empty, and she wore a violet maid outfit.

They stood to attention before Mistress, ready for whatever she desired.

"So, are you ladies ready?" asked Mistress.

All four of them curtsied before her, showing off their bodies. "Yes, ma'am. Your loyal maid service is ready to act in whatever way you desire," said Kiyone.

"Good," said Mistress. "Now why don't you start by cleaning up this room." She motioned to the bedroom. "You'll then provide a special surprise for the one rooming here."

"Understood, Mistress," said Ayeka.

"Don't mention it, really," said Mihoshi.

Ryoko said nothing. Mistress raised in one hand a translucent gem. Within it, they saw their previous forms, trapped between creatures beyond imagination. "Would you like to spend a little quality time with our other clients, Ryoko? I promise you; you'll be back in a second."

"No Mistress," said Ryoko, looking away. "Please forgive me."

"Good," said Mistress. "Now get to work."

Kiyone was beginning to think escaping Mistress might not be possible. Or even desirable.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, this got weird.

I generally write what comes to mind without more than a general idea of where I want to go. I wanted to do something different with this chapter. And I guess I succeeded in that.


End file.
